5.03 The Evil Eye/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.03 The Evil Eye A dark street at night, a woman in her forties closes up her fortune telling parlor. She has blond hair and is dressed in a traditional Roma style. She looks up at the sky and sees a full moon, she looks worried. She quickly puts away her keys and starts walking. Voice: Lydia? (The woman turns around and sees Phoebe Halliwell walking toward her. She tries to smile and hide her concern, though Phoebe notices.) Lydia: Phoebe. I was not expecting you. Phoebe: Are you closing early? I was hoping to get a reading. Lydia: I’m sorry, perhaps we can do this another time. Phoebe: (worried) Are you okay? Lydia: I am fine. I should just be getting home. Phoebe: Can I walk with you? Lydia: (doubtfully) Of course. (They start walking down the street) So how have you been? Are you still feeling the dark energy we discussed before around you? Phoebe: In a sense. It has taken a more physical form now, my soon to be ex-husband. I am trying to distance myself from him. Lydia: But he still has an effect on you, and you worry it is affecting you on a spiritual level? Phoebe: Not just on a spiritual level, on every level. (Lydia stops for a moment and grabs Phoebe by the arm.) Lydia: Allow me to see. Phoebe: Of course. (Phoebe extends her hand and Lydia takes in her hers. She traces the lines on her palm with her finger and closes her eyes. When she looks up, her irises are surrounded by a green glow. She looks at Phoebe and sees a faint golden aura around her, though there are black spots circling her as well. Lydia closes her eyes and when they open, they are normal again.) Lydia: There is a darkness surrounding you. Both from the outside and within. You are atoning for events of the past, but the past is not yet willing to let go. Phoebe: How can I get rid of this energy? (Lydia is about to say something, though she is distracted by howling wolves in the distance. She turns around and has a look of terror on her face.) Phoebe: (concerned) Lydia, what is wrong? Lydia: (lies) It is nothing. You should get home, as should I. We can make an appointment another time. Now I really must go. (Lydia lets go of Phoebe and runs off, despite Phoebe calling after her.) lapse (Lydia is running through a forest path. In the distance, she sees her camp, though the howling is getting closer. As she runs, Lydia grasps a talisman around and neck and whispered in a strange language. She is almost in the camp. Suddenly, she is knocked down and falls to the ground. The howling surrounds her now. She looks up and sees a figure standing before her, half man, half beast, with glowing red eyes. She looks around and sees three more around her.) Lydia: (holds out her talisman as she stands up.) You can kill me, but I will never give you what you want. (The man-beast growls and takes a step forward. Lydia’s eyes glow green and two short beams of green energy are fired at his feet. The man-beast steps back, though the others still circle her.) Lydia: My ancestors were right. You deserve this curse placed on you. (rips the talisman from her neck.) And I will not break it for you. The Waffediyok will never fall into your hands. (One of the man-beasts appears behind Lydia and slashes open her back. Lydia cries out in pain as she falls forward in the dirt. The beasts circle her, each lashing out at her until she is covered in slashes. As she lays dying, she whispers a few words and lets the talisman fall on the ground. With a final breath, she dies.) (The leader of the man-beasts tries to reach for the talisman, though before he can, it disappears in a green glow. Furiously, the beast howls at the full moon, and the others soon join him.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell manor at morning, Piper and Leo are in the attic. While Leo is moving around some boxes, Piper is sitting on the sofa studying the family tree. Leo: Anything? Piper: No, as far as the tree is concerned, no twins were ever born in the Warren line. Leo: So it’s a first, does it matter? Piper: I don’t know, I was wondering if it might hold some meaning. Leo: Like what? Piper: Like, for example, what does this mean for their future? Will they be witches or hybrids like Paige? What will their powers be? What about the Power of Three? Leo: Piper, it was never said our children will inherit the Power of Three. I am sure they will be powerful witches, like your mother or Grams, but not the next Charmed Ones. The prophecy specifically stated three sisters. Piper: Well, that didn’t work out as imagined, look at Paige. Prophecies can be wrong. Leo: That is true. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. (Paige enters the attic) Paige: See about what? Piper: (flippantly) The future of our children. Paige: I see. (notices the family tree) Hey, what is that? Piper: (as Paige sits down next to her and checks the tree) The Warren family tree. (Paige looks at the bottom of the page and sees Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She looks upset.) Paige: Why am I not on here? Piper: (Pauses and looks at Leo) Well, sweetie, your birth was kind of a secret. And we only just found out. We will add you. Paige: (sulking) Never mind. Leo: Don’t feel bad, Paige. You are just as much a part of this family. Piper: Of course. Paige: I guess. (stands up) I should be going though, I don’t want to be late for work. Have you seen Phoebe? Leo: I heard her come in late last night. Paige: Ah, so she is at least going out again. I need to talk to her about that divorce lawyer I know. Piper: Perhaps you should give her some time. What happened with Barbas really freaked her out. Paige: Yeah, I think it freaked us all out. Piper: Please don’t remind me. (The doorbells rings downstairs.) Scene Phoebe heads down the stairs and walks to the door. When she opens, Darryl comes in. Phoebe: (hugs him) Darryl, it is good to see you. Darryl: You too. (pauses) Though I wish it was under better circumstances. (Piper, Paige and Leo come down the stairs and join them.) Phoebe: What do you mean? is something wrong? Darryl: Afraid so. Last night a woman was killed. Torn to shreds is more accurate. Looks like a wild animal attack. Paige: But you’re worried it’s not? Darryl: If it is, then we got some freakishly large animals on our hands. Piper: Why do you think this is something of our department? Darryl: The woman who was killed was a gypsy. (turns to Phoebe) I believe you know her. You were with her last night. Phoebe: (shocked) Oh my god, Lydia. Piper: Who? Phoebe: Lydia Nicolae, she is a gypsy fortune teller I’ve visited a couple of times. (to Darryl) How did you know? Darryl: Security camera on the street where her store is. Don’t worry, I kept it out of the file. So can you look into it? Phoebe: Of course, she was a friend. Darryl: Let me know if you find anything. Phoebe: We will. (They say goodbye and Darryl leaves. The others walk into the living room.) Paige: Anything you want to tell us? Why are you seeing a fortune teller? Phoebe: It’s not a big deal. It is just that this whole Cole has me off my game. I’m insecure, troubled, and I think it’s affecting me. I read this add in the paper and I was just drawn to her. Piper: So is she magical? Did she know about you? Phoebe: She definitely had magic. I never told her about me, but I suspect she knew. Paige: I did not even know gypsies were real. I mean, I knew they existed, of course, but not that they were really magical. Leo: Yes, gypsy magic is very real. It could be considered a sister tradition to witchcraft, but different. Piper: Different how? Leo: Most people know them as travelers and fortune tellers, but Gypsies have their own culture and rules. They are neither good or evil, but they can be dangerous if someone does them injustice. They are pretty vengeful. Phoebe: No, Lydia was not like that. She was a good soul. Leo: Of course, I was not trying to imply anything. I am just telling you what I know. Piper: How do you want to handle this? Phoebe: I know a little bit about her. She belonged to a powerful tribe, but she was the last practitioner. Her sister died at a young age, so she raised her niece and nephew, but they both abandoned the tradition. Piper: Still, they can be in danger. We should find them. Phoebe: I know her niece, Ava, is a doctor at Memorial. I’ll go find her if you two go check out the camp, see if there are any clues. Paige: Sure. Phoebe: Meet back here in two hours? Piper: Alright, let’s go. Scene San Francisco Memorial Hospital, doctor Ava Nicolae is checking on a patient. When she is finished, she updates the patient stats and leaves the room. Lydia stands at the end of the hall. Ava stops and turns around, though her aunt has disappeared. Ava shrugs and turns back. Suddenly Lydia stands right before her. Lydia: Ava. (Ava screams and Lydia disappears. Ava looks around sees everyone is looking at her. She quickly excuses herself. She goes into a supply closet and grabs her phone.) Ava: Evan, hi, it’s me. Can you check on aunt Lydia? I think something is wrong. (Ava puts the phone away and takes a deep breath before leaving the closet) Scene The hospital. Darryl Morris enters through the main door. He walks to the front desk and asks the receptionist something. When he heads to the elevator, he suddenly sees Phoebe enter. Darryl: Phoebe? What are you doing here? Phoebe: (surprised) Darryl. I am looking for Lydia’s niece. Darryl: Then we’re here for the same reason. (Time lapse, Darryl and Phoebe are waiting by the elevator when Ava walks up to them.) Ava: Are you the inspectors who wanted to see me? Phoebe: Oh, I am not an inspector. (points at Darryl) He is. Ava: I see, this is about my aunt, isn’t it? Darryl: I’m sorry, yes. I regret to inform you that your aunt’s body was discovered this morning. How did you know? Ava: (emotionally) This is going to sound crazy, but I saw her just now. Phoebe: That doesn’t sound crazy. Ava: So how did she die? Darryl: She was found just outside of her camp. We believe it was a wild animal attack. Ava: Wild animals? That doesn’t make any sense. Darryl: We’re still investigating, we’re checking out every possibility. Did your aunt have any enemies? Ava: My aunt was a good woman, inspector. She raised me and my brother. Phoebe: I am so sorry for your loss. Ava: I’m sorry, who are you? Phoebe: My name is Phoebe Halliwell. I visited your aunt for readings. I considered her a friend. Ava: Are you… like her? Phoebe: Something like that. Do you know what your aunt did, what she was capable of? Ava: You mean her magic? (pauses) Yeah, I know. It is the reason I did not see her very often. She wanted me to continue the family tradition. Phoebe: You have magic? Ava: I don’t practice. I abandoned the family tradition long ago to become a doctor. My aunt did not agree. Phoebe: So do you know anything that might have something to do with her death? Ava: I don’t. (pauses) But I can find out. Scene The Gypsy camp. Piper and Paige are standing outside, near the crime scene, which is covered up by the police. The people from the camp are placing candles at the site and praying, though they are ignoring the sisters. Piper: So what do we do? They don’t seem very willing to talk. Paige: I think they’re a pretty close community. Maybe they think we’re cops or something? Piper: We don’t look like cops. (A young man arrives at the scene and the crowd gathers around him, appearing to comfort him. He stares at the crime scene and becomes emotional.) Piper: You think that’s the nephew? Paige: I don’t know, but he is really cute. Piper: (annoyed) Focus, Paige. (The young man seems to notice them and comes walking over.) Young Man: (agitated) What are you doing here? Are you cops? Paige: No, we’re… Well, I am Paige and this my sister Piper. And you are? Young Man: My name is Evan Nicolae. Lydia was my aunt. Piper: Do you know what happened to your aunt? Evan: (angry) Look, I am not answering any of your questions until I know who you are! (his phone rings and he turns away to pick up) Ava? Yeah, I heard. I’m sorry. Where are you? (pauses) What are you talking about? (pauses) Okay, I’ll meet you there. (Evan hangs up his phone and turns to the sisters.) Evan: Are you the Halliwells? Piper: (confused) Yeah? Evan: Okay, your sister is with my sister. They asked us to meet them at the hospital. Let’s go. (As they leave, there is movement in the bushes behind them and glowing red eyes appear.) Scene After some time has passed, the Charmed Ones, Darryl and the Nicolae siblings are gathered in the morgue of the hospital, standing around a body covered by a white sheet. Darryl: (nervously) This is very disturbing. Piper: You can leave if you want, Darryl. Darryl: No, I’m good. I want answers too. Phoebe: (to Ava) So what are you going to do? Ava: I told you before that my aunt appeared before me, right? Well, I am going to summon her. Evan: (concerned) Are you sure you’re up for this? Ava: It has been a while, but I think I can manage. I wouldn’t mind some help though. Paige: (surprised, to Evan) You can do magic too? Evan: Only a little, and only the most basic stuff, magic has always been stronger in the women of our tribe. Ava is much more powerful than me. Phoebe: Why did you both gave it up? Ava: (takes a deep breath) Our mother was very sick. She had faith in the magic of our tribe, but it wasn’t enough. She could have lived if she had just trusted in modern medicine. (pauses) After that, we both wanted nothing to do with magic. It is also why I became a doctor. Evan: (trying not to get emotional) Can we just get this over with? (Ava nods and they join hands over the sheeted body. They close their eyes and start chanting something in another language. However, nothing seems to happen. Ava opens her eyes. Suddenly Lydia stands behind her. Everyone is startled, especially Darryl, who screams.) Lydia: You got my message. It is good to see you both. Ava: Aunt Lydia? I’m so sorry. Lydia: We don’t have a lot of time, I’m afraid. Ask what you need to know. Phoebe: Lydia? Do you know who killed you? Lydia: Yes. Evan: (angrily) Who? Lydia: Do you remember the story I once told you when you were little? About the history of our tribe? It gave you both nightmares for weeks. Ava: The wolfmen? Piper: I’m sorry, wolfmen? Ava: I remember. Centuries ago, a young girl of our tribe was brutally raped and murdered. In order to punish the men responsible, our tribe cursed them, so they would become the beasts they were already in their hearts. Lydia: Exactly. They were made immortal, so they would suffer for all eternity. Piper: I suddenly get what Leo meant about the vengeful thing. They had it coming, but a curse like that only seems to do more harm. Lydia: I agree, but now they seek to break the curse. Paige: How? Lydia: The Waffediyok, the evil eye. It is the symbol of our tribe. I was the last keeper. They need it to break the curse. They strike now because they are the strongest under the full moon. Phoebe: Where is it now? Lydia: They cannot reach it, only the next keeper can. (She looks at Ava.) Ava: Me? No, I can’t be the keeper. Lydia: You must, Ava. You must keep our traditions alive. I know it’s not the path you wanted, but it is what you are meant for. Now our time is up. Ava: Wait, where is the talisman? Lydia: Look with your heart and you will find it. (She looks at her niece and nephew) I love you both. (Lydia disappears and Ava cries, though her brother comforts her.) Darryl: Wolfmen? Full moon? You’ve got to be kidding me. Phoebe: They sound like werewolves, but they don’t exist, do they? Ava: Actually, the Wolfmen probably inspired most werewolf stories out there. Piper: So where can we find this Whatchamacallit? Evan: The Waffediyok. What did aunt Lydia mean when she said to look with your heart? Ava: (emotionally) Whenever I missed mom, aunt Lydia told me to look with my heart, and she would appear. Because as long as I loved her, she was always there. Phoebe: That is beautiful. Paige: But how does that help us now? Ava: We need to find the talisman and end this. Whatever happened in the past, these monsters killed my aunt. They deserve to die. Evan: Ava, are you sure? We promised not to get involved with magic anymore. Ava: I know, but I am not saying I will become the keeper. I just want to protect our tribe and get justice for Lydia. Piper: (skeptically) Justice or vengeance? Ava: Where I am from, they are practically the same thing. (Ava walks away and her brother follows her. The sisters and Darryl exchange troubled looks.) Phoebe: What do we do? Paige: We have to help them. Piper: I agree we need to stop the Wolfmen, but their tribe is not exactly innocent either. Phoebe: We can’t hold them responsible for the actions of their ancestors. Paige: Phoebe is right. Whatever wrongs were committed in the past, this is the time to end it. Darryl: Looks like this is going to be another unsolved case. I can’t be involved in this. Piper: We understand, we’ll keep you informed. Now let’s go after them. Scene The gypsy camp. The sisters arrive as the moon begins to rise. Howling can be heard in the distance and Piper grabs Paige in a panic. Other people in the camp are running to their homes, barricading themselves in. Paige: You okay? Piper: I’m fine. Phoebe: Honey, if you are still worried, you can call Leo to get you out of here. Piper: No, I need to push through this. I can’t let fear control my life for the next eighteen years. Besides, you might need me. Phoebe: (pointing) Over there. (Phoebe starts running and the others go after her. They find Evan standing outside of a trailer.) Evan: What are you doing here? Paige: We came to help. Evan: Why? You clearly don’t seem to understand our ways. Phoebe: And you do? You left the tribe for a reason. You and your sister understand that the old ways are not the best. They are the reason for all of this. (Evan seems to hesitate. At the same time, Ava comes out of the trailer.) Ava: I cannot find the Waffediyok anywhere. (notices the sisters) What are you doing here? Evan: They say they came to help. Perhaps we should listen to them. Phoebe: Ava, you abandoned your tribe because you disagreed with their ways. You lost your mother because she chose her traditions over modern thinking. Don’t make the same mistake now. Ava: (angrily) But the Wolfmen killed my aunt. (Another howl sounds through the camp.) Paige: Okay, I think they’re getting closer. Phoebe: Ava, you know the right thing to do. Please listen to your heart. You’re a doctor, you became one to help people, like your mother. Don’t go down the path of vengeance. Ava: (emotionally) You’re right. I don’t want this. (looks at Evan) Mom would not want this. (Ava wipes away a tear. Suddenly a green light appears in front of her chest. When the light fades, the Waffediyok is hanging around her neck.) Ava: How? Phoebe: (smiling) You looked into your heart, just like your aunt said. Paige: Looks like she knew what you were about all along. She knew you would not choose vengeance. (A howling disrupts the moment and everyone turns around. The Wolfmen are standing behind them. They stand like men, but their faces and claws are those of beasts. Their eyes are red glowing. One of them steps forward and growls. Piper flicks her hand and the ground in front of them combusts. The Wolfmen step back and howl.) Ava: The cycle of vengeance needs to end. (Ava grabs the Waffediyok and holds out her hand. A green light emanates from the talisman. The Wolfmen howl as they are engulfed in the light and transform back into men. They stand weakened and fall unconscious.) Phoebe: You broke the curse. Ava: So what happens now? Piper: We call Darryl. Looks like he will get to solve this case after all. Paige: How are we going to explain this? Phoebe: (confidently) I am sure we can come up with a spell of sorts. Scene The gypsy camp, a day or two later. It is the afternoon and the people of the tribe are having a party. The sisters arrive at the camp, along with Leo and Darryl. Ava waves at them and comes walking over, the talisman is around her neck. Ava: I am glad you made it. Phoebe: Thank you so much for inviting us. Why the party? Ava: It’s a celebration, to celebrate the life of my aunt. Piper: So are you back with the tribe? Ava: I am not sure. I became a doctor to get away from all of it, but now I realize I don’t need to run. Our tribe has to move along with the time, combine the old ways with the new. Phoebe: I am glad to hear it. Paige: (curiously) So any chance your brother is around? Ava: (smiling) Over there. (Ava points at the barbecue, where Evan is busy grilling hamburgers. When he notices Paige, he smiles and waves.) Paige: I see. If you will all excuse me. (Paige heads off and joins Evan at the grill. Piper and Leo smile and head off to get a drink along with Darryl, leaving Phoebe alone with Ava.) Ava: So how are you? Phoebe: I am okay, why are you asking? Ava: (touching her talisman) The Waffediyok increases my powers, just like it did for my aunt Lydia. Phoebe: You know why I came to her? Ava: Not exactly, but I can see you’re troubled. I am not as talented as my aunt, but I can help you if you want. Phoebe: Thank you, but I think it's time for me to face my problems on my own. You've showed me that I need to trust in my heart. Ava: (smiling) Well, you are welcome. Let’s go get a drink. (Ava places an arm around Phoebe and they join the others at the party. While Paige continues to flirt with Evan, Piper and Leo are talking to Darryl and Ava. Phoebe stares at the campfire and smiles, feeling optimistic for the first time in a long time.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts